Utility meter boxes are supplied by the utility companies to their customers and are somewhat standardized in type and appearance. The boxes have a common purpose, that of metering electrical or other usage to determine what is owed to a utility company for the service. When a meter is installed, it is common practice for the installer to attach a locking wire clip or similar device at the latch portion of the meter, which can only be removed by essentially destroying the clip or device. This serves as an indicator for the utility company to determine whether a meter may have been tampered with. A typical indicator is a thin copper wire with a lead clasp. The meter box is closed and the wire is threaded through the latch, whereupon the lead clasp is clamped down on the wire with a plier-like device which stamps the installer's code number in the soft lead. Such a device is little deterrent to a potential tamperer.
A locking device which is currently in wide use is a type of barrel lock. The conventionaly barrel lock is cylindrical with a spring loaded mechanism inside. The mechanism forces a pair of ball bearings outwardly to a position where they exceed the circumference of the cylinder. Upon withdrawing the spring force with a special key; the bearings are released and can be moved inwardly to pass through a lock housing. Once inserted, the spring is released and the barrel lock is secured by the ball bearings. This type of lock is generally quite expensive, as is the key required to open the lock.
Most meter boxes are supplied in one of two general embodiments having distinct methods of access. Some have locking rings securing a translucent globe or cover over the viewing window or socket, while others have a hinged door which is unlocked and opened to gain access to the box. Means designed to secure such boxes, including the barrel lock described above, have, in general, proven too expensive or ineffective.
The theft of services from utility companies is an especially widespread problem. Customers who do not pay for the electrical or other services and have their meter disconnected often break into the meter and re-connect the line. Another common problem involves theft of services by those who break into and adjust their meter downwardly to reflect a lower than actual usage. The utility companies have developed many different devices and methods to try to prevent such occurrences; however, those stealing the service have been equally as inventive.
Since the meters must be accessible to servicemen and other utility company employees in case of problems or breakdown of the meter, they can be opened. Consequently, unauthorized persons have also been able to bypass or defeat current security devices.
This also presents safety problems. For example, the main power lines running into an electrical meter box normally carry relatively high amperage current which is then divided into the multiple lower-amperage circuits which extend throughout the structure. Thus, unauthorized entrants risk severe injury from electrical shock due to lack of safety knowledge and procedures.